


I trust you more than myself

by spickerzocker



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Wade Wilson Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers infiltrate yet another Hydra base, but Steve Rogers is separated from the others and discovers something... unusual. </p><p>Set after Age Of Ultron and Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I trust you more than myself

“Okay, wow. I never thought you’d write this. Me and Captain America out of all people? Seriously? You better not kill Vanessa off for this.”  
Shut up, Wade. 

* * *

Steven Grant Rogers was done. They were infiltrating yet another HYDRA base. Apparently, over half the HYDRA business required subzero temperatures, so this base was covered in snow just like any other base they had busted previously. Steve wondered if any of the HYDRA facilities they had attacked hadn’t been. The cold brought back unpleasant memories of loved ones and planes falling. He shook it off, fingers clasped around the heating pad Natasha gave him to keep his hands from freezing off.  
“You alright?”  
He turned his head to look at the redhead.  
“I suppose I am. I have to.”  
Even after the Ultron disaster, there were still bits and pieces of HYDRA strewn about the globe. Still work to do.  
Natasha nodded and scanned the surrounding area.  
“Won’t be long until we start.”  
The comm in his ear crackled.  
“If you aren’t frozen for the next 50 years yet, now would be great.”  
Steve could tell from the sounds coming from earpiece and the red-golden silhouette zooming off towards the fortress followed by several HYDRA jets that if Stark wasn’t in trouble already, he was headed directly towards it.  
Steve picked up his shield, set it onto his back with a clang and started his motorcycle.  
“Need a lift?” 

* * *

The corridor was quiet. Steve Rogers was grateful for it. He could use a little quiet after the mission going sideways like that. He lost his helmet, his gun, his earpiece. He couldn’t hear his teammates barking orders and making quips over the comm. He was alone with his heavy breaths, the sound of dripping water and… was that someone talking?  
Steve held his shield in front of himself and slowly stalked towards the sound. The corridor led to a room full of various equipment. Still no one in sight. Steve could make out what was being said now.  
“Wooow, you used ‘make out’ after what, 300 words? He hasn’t even seen me yet! Also, how did I end up here anyway? If anyone tried kidnapping me for real, they’d have a slit throat in no time. “  
Steve set foot into the room. There was a movement in his peripheral vision and he threw his shield without a second thought. He was exhausted and didn’t want to take any chances. His shield bounced back, reliable as ever and he fell into a defensive stance.  
There were no goons he had to defend himself from.  
A single man dressed in red and black was lying on a bed. Steve’s shield had dented the frame and the man was wiggling, trying to escape the straps that held him down. And he was babbling.  
“I mean, I am Canadian through and through, but God bless America if you know what I mean. Look at my hero in All-american spandex, here to save me. “  
The man managed to free himself from his bonds and went over to a nearby table littered with weapons and started equipping himself. Steve stared at him. He was clearly deranged, and was that suit even armored?  
“Enjoying the view?”  
Steve blushed. Who knew that it was possible to perform such an eyebrow wiggle in a mask?  
The man turned around fully now, brandishing an UZI.  
“But where are my manners? I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I? Must be all the patriotism in the room. I’m Deadpool. Big fan. ”  
The gun was now directly aimed at him and Steve dived, throwing his shield to knock it out of Deadpool's hands. To Steve’s surprise Deadpool effortlessly dodged the projectile, still talking.  
“Okay, wow. I have to admit my feelings are kinda hurt. But I understand. Rough day, wasn’t it? Maybe not as rough as mine, but still. See, mine also wasn’t the best one in my life. So if you don’t mind me” - snikt - “using this little sword to defend myself from stuff… No. No. Nonono. Put that back right where it was. This is a bad idea. Like, epic-fuckup bad. You hear me Spangles? Bad. ”  
Steve had no intent to put that energy rifle down. Sure, it was a little different from the ones HYDRA used before, the glowing, looping energy streams exposed. But it wasn’t nothing he couldn’t handle.  
“Spangles, I have seen what that thing does. They’re still figuring that one out. It might hit the target but it also backfires. Some scientist tried it out last week. Wasn’t pretty. I mean, they retrieved her, but it was a huge mess. Teleporting knee deep into a tree stump does that to you. So if you could put that one back on the table, pretty boy I’d be really gratef-”  
Steve pulled the trigger. Bright blue energy surrounded him and then everything went dark. 

* * *

The first thing to come back was sound. The sound of loud, creative cursing and something that sounded an awful lot like bones breaking.  
The second was the cold biting his back numb. Not quite numb enough to stop him from feeling pointy sticks digging in, but enough to feel like he was losing Bucky or everything all over again.  
He groaned, struggling to open his eyes.  
“Oh look who’s awake. Sleeping Beauty himself has deemed us worthy of his consciousness. Would his majesty like to be reminded why we are here? Oh yeah, right: It’s because someone royally fucked up. And that someone was nobody else than Captain America. Captain Motherfucking America himself. I mean it’s not like I told him or anything. Oh wait, I did. I told you. I fucking told you. And what do you do? You pull the shitting trigger on that goddamn gun. What in the shit, Rogers? Why do I always get paired up with such idiots? This isn’t even canon! I can’t have nice things even in fanfic! ”  
Steve’s vision was slowly coming into focus. Tall trees covered in snow and was that something red on the one over there? But Deadpool was kneeling next to him now and was fine, could he have been himself..?  
“Heey, Spangles. No zonin’ out here. Didn’t see any bleeding but then again, how thick is that suit of yours? How many fingers am I holding up? “  
“Three.” Steve croaked.  
“Ding-ding-ding! Correct!”  
Steve tried to sit up but his whole body protested.  
“No sitting up for you that soon. You don’t have it nearly as bad as the scientist back then, she was out for days. But then again, that could’ve been the blood loss or sudden mutilation. Who knows, right? “  
“How long?”  
“Oh I don’t know. A couple hours tops. Hard to tell with your internal clock being screwed over by a botched teleportation and being all caught up and stuff.”  
Steve blacked out again. 

* * *

“They will come looking for me. ”  
“Of course they will. You’re Captain America. “  
“We should hike back towards the base to minimize the time needed to find us. There is no wreckage to trace but there might be stray HYDRA troops around, better not risk being found by someone else. “  
“I can’t come with you. They’ll be looking for me as well, you know. “  
“They won’t do you any harm. “  
“This has been said too many times to mean anything. “  
“I give you my word. Not just as Captain America. As a person. And Steven Grant Rogers keeps his promises.”  
“If you say so.” 

* * *

Deadpool didn’t know when to shut up. They had hiked for a whole day now and the constant noise was becoming unbearable. Steve appreciated a good conversation or some witty banter now and then and was more comfortable with human voices chattering away in the background, having grown up in a city. But this was too much.  
“... and I used to call him Prisc-“  
“Will you just shut up for a minute?!”  
“Woah there, apple pie. Calm down. I wasn’t even trying.“  
“You are incredibly agitating. Worse than Stark.”  
“Worse than Stark?!”  
“Yeah, and worse than Richards too.“  
“Take that back.”  
“Why? It’s true.”  
“Is not!”  
“Is too.”  
“Is not!”  
“Shut up already.”  
“Why? I’m just exercising my right of free speech, and no matter what certain America-”  
“The right of free speech doesn’t mean that you need to run your mouth all the damn time, especially when nothing but the utter shit in your brain comes out!”


End file.
